Reencuentro
by DiegoyLaura
Summary: L no puede creerlo. Ellos 2, sus ex sucesores. Ellos 2 deberían de estar muertos. Pero aun así. Están ante él. Alex le entrego una nota —Esperamos que puedas asistir L—dijo Beyond. A x BB (Fem A)
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Death Note no nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenece la historia.**

—Watary—dijo **L **por el comunicador—Perdona el que te moleste. Pero necesito un flan de leche. Gracias. —**L** miro el reloj: 1:23am. —El Caso Kira es mucho más difícil y…—se detuvo para sobar sus rodillas—… Mucho más agotador, de lo que yo mismo pudiera haberme imaginado—Regreso la vista a la pantalla, donde se veía la imagen de un criminal, que, antes de morir, había dibujado un pentagrama con su propia sangre; Mientras intentaba llegar a alguna conclusión, sobre eso. Escucho la puerta abrirse— Hola Watary. Perdona pero, estoy en un problema. Por favor, deja el flan…—**L** miro el plato vacío, pero quedaban algunos restos del flan. **L** no pudo evitar reírse _¿Acaso Watary se había comido el flan, mientras que llegaba?_— ¿Te dio hambre en el camino Watary? —**L**, sintió una mano posarse en la silla, luego sintió como ejercían fuerza sobre la misma, para voltearlo. Lo que **L** vio ante él, lo asusto lo suficiente, como para pegar un grito y dejarse caer de la silla.

Ante él estaban 2 personas. Ambas deberían de estar muertas. Un hombre y una mujer.

El hombre tenía el cabello negro, suéter blanco y pantalones de mezclilla azules.

La mujer tenía el cabello castaño, camisilla gris y pantalones de mezclilla negros.

—Co…—**L** no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra. Lógicamente estas estaban en su mente, intentaba sacarlas por la fuerza por su garganta. Pero el miedo, el terror y la sorpresa eran mayores— como… como es… como es pos… posible que ustedes…

—Respira… _Lawliet—_dijo el hombre.

—**B**… **A**… _¿Cómo?_ —pregunto **L**. La mujer se arrodillo ante **L.** El detective no salía de su impresión.** —**A… Ayna— La mujer se enfadó y apretó sus labios con fuerza y pateo a **L**, haciéndole caerse de espaldas. La mujer se subió sobre el detective, le tomo por las muñecas y le dijo

—No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado, desde que deseaba pegarte… _Lawliet_—dijo Ayna—Por cierto… Jamás me gusto ese alias… _Ayna_…—la mujer se quedó en silencio— ¡Significa espejo, en Azerí! —la mujer le tomo el rostro y lo azoto contra el suelo. Provocándole un gran dolor de cabeza al detective— ¡Eso querías que yo fuera! ¿Verdad? ¡Un espejo! _Un reflejo_, del gran **L**. Aun lo recuerdo ¿Tu lo recuerdas?

**Recuerdo**

— ¡**A**! —grito un niño de cabello azabache y ojos carmesí, mientras movía de un lado a otro, a su compañera de habitación: Una niña de cabello castaño y ojos azules, se volteo para mirar al niño— ¿Qué crees? ¡**L** vendrá de visita!

— ¿¡Hablas enserio **B**!? —pregunto la niña mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Eso dice Roger—contesto **B**. Mirándola con una sonrisa.

Llego la hora pactada, para reunirse con **L.** Un hombre mayor de cabello castaño canoso, los presento ante **L.**

—**L**—dijo el hombre—Ella es Ayna y él es Beyond.

—**A** y **B**—contesto **L**. Mirándolos fijamente—Permíteme hablar con **A**, primero. Watary.

—Entendido—dijo Watary. **B** y Watary esperaron afuera a que saliera Ayna. Luego, entro Beyond.

Cuando Beyond salió, fue con lágrimas en sus ojos. No deseaba recordar lo que le había dicho ese hombre. Ese hombre ya no era su héroe. Ya no lo seria.

— ¡Es un desgraciado! —grito Ayna.

— ¿Y que se supone que hagamos, **A**? —pregunto Beyond.

—Lo superaremos, **B**. Eso es lo que haremos—dijo Ayna—Yo fingiré mi muerte. En 5 años, tú y yo. En la ciudad de Los Ángeles. En California. Superaremos a **L**. Le daremos a ese desgraciado, su bien rebuscado sucesor.

**A** fue la mente maestra durante _**el caso BB de los Ángeles**_. Cuando **B**, se prendió en llamas, tenía encima una sustancia creada en un laboratorio casero por **A**. Esa sustancia le ayudo a incendiarse y sin sufrir ni una sola quemadura en lo más mínimo.

Luego, **A** se infiltro en el hospital Psiquiátrico y saco a **B**. **L** les creyó muertos a ambos.

**Fin del Recuerdo**

—La ley ya no me busca, **L**—dijo **B**

— ¿Vienen para matarme? —pregunto **L** temeroso. Él sabía bien, que no sobreviviría a una batalla contra ellos 2.

—No. No, en lo más mínimo—dijo **A**, mientras le entregaba una nota a **L**. **L** abrió la nota, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Miraba la nota sin podérselo creer. Volteo a mirar a sus ex sucesores. Ambos le sonrieron amistosamente — ¿Asistirás Lawliet?

_**Gracias a Dios nos conocimos, nos hicimos amigos, nos enamoramos y hoy hemos decidido amarnos hasta la muerte. Queremos invitarlos a nuestro matrimonio, porque sin ustedes de testigos, este día no sería tan especial.**_

_**13/04/2007**_

_**Beyond & Alex**_

— ¿Esto es real? —pregunto el detective.

—Tan real como nosotros, Lawliet—dijo la copia. La castaña. Beso al de ojos carmesí. —Esperamos que Mello, Near, Matt, los otros, Watary y tú. Puedan asistir **L**. Gracias por tu tiempo.

Beyond y Alex desaparecieron por la misma puerta por la cual habían entrado. **L** se desmayó.

Cuando pudo recuperar la conciencia, Watary le miraba preocupado.

—**A** y **B**. Ellos 2 están…—comenzó a decir **L**.

—Lo sé. Los vi entrar, me asuste tanto como tú, me desmaye y encontré esto—Watary saco la invitación que la pareja le había dado y se la mostro a **L**— la habían fijado con un cuchillo de la cocina ¿Puedes creer que ese par están vivos y van a casarse?


	2. Boda de Sucesores

**Los personajes de Death Note no nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenece la historia.**

—_13 de Abril del 2007—_pensó el detective, mientras miraba la inesperada reunión con sus 2 ex sucesores, por su computador—_Es en 4 días._ _—_**L** salió de sus pensamientos, cuando Light, su padre y los otros agentes de policía llegaron para continuar la investigación de Kira.

Light se sentó junto a **L**.

—Buenos días Ryuzaki—le saludo Light— ¿Todo está bien?

—Ah. Sí. Light, todo está bien—dijo **L**, mirando al castaño—Es solo que ayer tuve una visita inesperada. —Light miro la reunión del detective con sus ex sucesores.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —Pregunto—Y… ¿Por qué él se parece tanto a ti? —**L** tomo aire. Sabía que podía confiarle dicha información a Light.

—Ellos 2 eran mis ex sucesores, existe una especie de academia de detectives. La fundo Watary. El que se parece a mí, se llama Beyond Birthday y ella se llama Ayna… ¡Digo! Se llama Alex Wilson. Alex supuestamente se había suicidado, hace como 6 años; y Beyond es un exasesino en serie, fue culpable de un caso en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Imagina mi sorpresa, al verlos vivos anoche, ellos me entregaron esta carta. —**L** le mostro la invitación a la boda.

—Imagino que sus excompañeros de la academia también están invitados ¿No es verdad? —pregunto Light.

—Así es Light—**L** se detuvo, en eso apareció Watary entregándole un Flan de Leche, mientras que **L** comía, se detuvo, volteo a — ¿Te gustaría venir como mi acompañante a la boda de Alex y Beyond?

— ¿En verdad deseas que yo te acompañe Ryuzaki? —pregunto Light, mientras bebía de una taza de Café que Watary le había entregado.

—Si—dijo **L**—La verdad es que… Beyond me da miedo. Quizás si le digo que tú eres uno de mis sospechosos de ser Kira, me deje en paz.

—Te acompañare—dijo Light poniéndole la mano en el hombro al mayor.

—Gracias, Light-Kun—dijo **L** sonriéndole.

—Ryuzaki. Confirme que Roger, Mello, Near y Matt, también asistirán a la boda de Alex y Beyond—dijo Watary al momento de llegar.

—Light, también vendrá conmigo—dijo **L**, mientras regresaba su vista a la pantalla—Por cierto Watary. ¿Recuerdas la casa en Belgravia*?

—Por supuesto que sí, Ryuzaki—rectifico Watary y luego pregunto— ¿Deseas obsequiársela como regalo de bodas?

—Así es Watary—dijo **L** —También deseo que llames a Alex, para preguntarle sus ideas sobre la boda.

—Estoy en eso—dijo Watary, mientras contestaba una llamada de su celular—Hola Sr. Wells…Necesito que prepare la casa de Belgravia…cambiara de dueño. —Watary termino de hablar, y cuando se preparaba para llamar a Alex. Una **A** gótica pareció en la pantalla del cuartel de la policía japonesa.

—Hola **L**. Quería, darte las gracias por ayudarnos a preparar nuestra boda—dijo Alex—Acabo de enviarte a tu correo, mis observaciones y teorías sobre Kira; y su posible conexión con la compañía **Yotsuba**.

**L** miro en su correo, miro las observaciones y teorías por parte de Alex. **L** suspiro, sus teorías tenían fundamentos y se lamentó todo el daño que les había hecho pasar a la pareja.

—Gracias por ayudarnos. Alex. Tengo todo listo para tu boda—dijo **L** sonriendo.

—Piensas que soy una idiota ¿verdad? —pregunto Alex mientras reía.

— ¿Una idiota? —pregunto Light sin creérselo—Pero claro que no. Ryuzaki, sus teorías son muy acertadas. Es mejor que lo que nosotros mismos hemos podido sacar sobre Yotsuba este último mes.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto en Wammy House.

— ¿Qué dices Roger? —pregunto Mello quien seguía sin salir de su asombro—Repítelo.

—**A** y **B**. Están con vida y van a casarse—dijo Roger. Ante todos los niños de Wammy House.

— ¿Pero cómo es posible? —pregunto Near, para luego mirar a Mello—Mello. Tú me dijiste, que habías visto el cuerpo sin vida de **A**.

_***Belgravia es un barrio del centro de Londres, entre los distritos de Ciudad de Westminster y Kensington y Chelsea. Conocido por sus lujosas propiedades residenciales, es uno de los barrios más ricos y exclusivos del mundo.***_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Al parecer—dijo Roger—**A**, se inyecto una sustancia que simulaba su muerte. Uso un arnés, para distribuir su peso en la horca que hiso con las sabanas. El arnés también mantuvo su cuello intacto.

—Nada de eso explica el que no tuviera pulso, Roger—dijo Near—Yo mismo le busque dicho pulso y no se lo encontré.

Roger estaba junto a un TV en el cual apareció la insignia de **L**.

—**A** uso un arnés para compensar su peso y no ahorcarse de verdad—dijo **L**—Y, en cuanto a su pulso, **B**, le ayudo, inyectándose una potente droga con cosas de cocina que ayudaron a que su pulso se ralentizará.

—**L**, tú nos dijiste, que **B** se había quemado y años después había muerto de un paro cardiaco, por obra de Kira ¿Cómo es él también está vivo? —pregunto Matt.

—Según me explico **A**, en persona. Ella creo una sustancia que **B** se hecho por su cuerpo, manteniendo su piel lejos de las quemaduras. **B** está intacto —dijo **L—**La boda se realizara en 4 días. —Luego de esto, **L** cortó la comunicación.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Había llegado la fecha 13 de Abril del 2007. El día de la boda de Alex y Beyond. Todos los posibles sucesores de **L** estaban en la Iglesia.

Beyond estaba vestido con un traje completamente blanco: Chaleco blanco, camisa blanca, corbata negra, pantalón blanco y unos mocasines también blancos.

La música comenzó a sonar y Beyond dejo de hablar con Ryuzaki.

Alex venia entrando, Roger la traía del brazo. Su vestido era lógicamente blanco y era pegado al cuerpo, el escote de sus pechos dejaba algo a la imaginación, pero mucho. Alex llevaba un ramo de rosas negras.

— ¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad sin que nada ni nadie los presione? —pregunto el cura.

—**Sí, Padre, venimos libremente** —Contesto la pareja al unísono.

— ¿Están dispuestos a amarse y honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida? —les pregunto el padre.

—Sí, Padre, estamos dispuestos—Contestaron al tiempo

— ¿Están dispuestos a recibir responsablemente y con amor los hijos que Dios les dé y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de si Iglesia? —pregunto el cura

—Sí, Padre, estamos dispuestos—contestaron Beyond y Alex sonrojados. Cosa que L y Light se dieron cuenta. ¿Por qué se sonrojarían ante eso?

—Así pues ya que quieren establecer ente ustedes la alianza santa del matrimonio, unan sus manos y expresen su consentimiento delante de Dios y de su Iglesia—dijo el Padre

—Yo Beyond Birthday te pido a ti Alexandra Wilson que seas mi esposa porque te amo y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en lo adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida —dijo Beyond

—Yo Alexandra Wilson te acepto a ti Beyond Birthday como mi esposo porque te amo y también prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida—dijo Alex.

—Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la Iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre—dijo el Padre.

—Recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. —dijo Beyond poniendo un anillo de oro blanco en el dedo de Alex

—Recibe este anillo, como signo de mi amor y mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. —dijo Alex poniendo un anillo de metal negro.

—Recibe también estas arras como prenda de la bendición de Dios y del cuidado que tendré en que no falte lo necesario en nuestro hogar—dijo Beyond, entregándole una caja con 13 monedas de plata.

—Yo las recibo en señal del cuidado que tendré, de que todo se aproveche en nuestro hogar—dijo Alex recibiendo la caja.

—Puede besar a la novia—dijo el padre. Beyond, tomo delicadamente a Alex por la cintura, mientras unía sus labios a los de ella. Los labios de Beyond sabían a mermelada de mora, signo de que había estado comiendo mermelada, de seguro, segundos antes de que ella llegara.

Todos estaban conmovidos, con la boda de la pareja. Comenzaron a pasar los minutos y la pareja seguía fusionada en ese beso, signo de su gran amor.

—Ba… Beyond, ya déjala—dijo **L**. Ya habían pasado varios minutos sin que ninguno de los 2 respirase.

—Perdonen—dijo Alex sonriendo.

La pareja salió de la iglesia. Había una limusina. Dentro de ella estaban: **L**, Light, Misa y Watary. La pareja entro en la limusina. **L** les entrego un par de boletos de avión para Londres y las llaves de la casa en Belgravia.

—Muchas gracias _Lawliet_—dijo Beyond, haciendo que el detective se pusiera pálido; Beyond le sonrió—No tenemos como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.


	3. El Caso de Wammy House

**Los personajes de Death Note no nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenece la historia.**

**El único personaje que nos pertenece es Katherine Birthday**

**Atención. Alexandra y Beyond según unos cálculos, deberían de tener unos 30 años, según la trayectoria del fic, más o menos. **

**(Laura es la de las Matemáticas. A mí me van mejor la Literatura y las Ciencias Sociales)**

—Kat, hija, baja o llegaras tarde—dijo Alex a su hija. La chica de cabello castaño y ojos carmesí, vestía: una camisa negra y un pantalón azul. Tenía 14 años y era la mejor de su clase.

Katherine llego al 1° piso, donde le esperaba su madre.

—Lamento la demora, Mamá—dijo Katherine.

Quillish Wammy. Mejor conocido como Watary. Había fundado la **Academia Wammy para jóvenes superdotados**.

Katherine, se despidió de su madre y entro en el colegio. Al igual que ocurría con **La Casa de Wammy**. En esta academia, también se usaban nombres clave.

Las clases fueron pasando poco a poco.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la hora del descanso. Katherine, se saltó la valla que separaba la Academia del Orfanato. Kat entro por las puertas del Orfanato.

A lo lejos, vio a la persona que lo iba a ayudar, en lo que había planeado.

—Hola Nate—dijo Katherine. **Near** dejó caer su libro, al escuchar su verdadero nombre, se giró con temor. Katherine no era una chica de mucha paciencia, así que hiso un giro brusco a la silla de **Near**.

—Ho… Hola… **K—**le saludo temeroso el adolecente.

— ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? —pregunto la chica. Near entrego el paquete. Katherine le dio un beso en la frente.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las clases siguieron con calma. Hasta que se escuchó la voz de Roger hablando por los altoparlantes.

— ¡Atención a todos! —comenzó Roger—**L**, ha elegido a su sucesor.

—Seré yo—dijo Mello emocionado e ilusionado.

—Lo dudo—dijo Near.

— ¿Por qué lo dudas? —Pregunto Matt—Aunque tú eres uno de los mejores. Esta más que claro, que Mello tiene más posibilidades de ser el sucesor de **L**.

—Ahora que se sabe que **A** esta viva. ¿No creen que sería su oportunidad perfecta? —pregunto Near.

—No—dijo Kat, apareciendo de la nada, todos se espantaron, al ver a la joven sentada cómodamente en las escaleras. Escuchando a Roger. —No, mi mamá jamás aceptaría ser la sucesora de **L**. Primero, dejaría a mi padre viudo y a mí, me dejaría huérfana.

—Por desgracia, el nuevo sucesor de **L**. Sera alguien, fuera de las instalaciones, que coopero con **L**, en el Caso Kira—dijo Roger.

— ¿¡Que!? —grito Mello completamente molesto— ¿¡Cómo pudo **L** nombrar a alguien totalmente ajeno a la Casa de Wammy!?

—**L**, vendrá al mediodía para presentarnos a su Sucesor. Eso es todo—dijo Roger cortando la comunicación.

—Tiene más sentido que sea alguno de los padres de Kat ¿No creen? —pregunto Matt a Mello y Near.

—Puede que tengas razón—dijo Near—Ninguno de ellos 2, están ahora mismo en las instalaciones. Tiene sentido Matt; ven con nosotros Kat

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kat, Near, Mello y Matt, iban caminando por la Casa de Wammy. Mientras que ellos le mostraban todo en Wammy.

Kat y Mello dijeron que tenían hambre. Así que se separaron del grupo, para ir a buscar algo de comer. Al llegar a la cafetería del Orfanato. Encontraron a un chico muerto.

— ¿Lo conoces Mello? —pregunto Kat. Ambos se acercaron al chico. El chico estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con la cabeza sumergida en un plato de sopa vacío

—Es **D**—dijo Mello al mirarlo fijamente, su cuello tenia claras marcas de un estrangulamiento—Va… vamos a buscar a Roger, Kat. —La castaña asintió y salieron a buscar al anciano. Lo encontraron en su despacho, firmando documentos. El rubio abrió la puerta abruptamente, asustando a Roger—Roger, perdónanos por entrar así… pero… hay un problema…

— ¿Qué problema? —Pregunto Roger—Y… ¿Qué haces aquí, **Kat**? ¿No deberías de estar en la Academia?

— ¡Roger, escúchanos! —pidió **Mello** aterrado.

—Lo siento chicos ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Roger prestándoles atención a ambos chicos.

—Encontramos a **C**, en la cafetería… está muerto—dijo **Kat**. En ese instante se escuchó un grito femenino. Todos fueron a ver qué había pasado. Encontraron a **Linda**, aterrada. Estaba frente a las puertas de la biblioteca.

Dentro de la biblioteca, estaba **Ender**, muerto. También había sido estrangulado, como **C**.

—Se, que es muy rápido, para sacar una conclusión, pero…—comenzó a hablar Mello. En ese instante se escuchó algo chocando abruptamente contra el suelo del primer piso. Todos fueron a ver qué había pasado. **D**, estaba al final de la escalera, muerto. No se vio a nadie.

Nadie necesitaba ninguna otra explicación. Solo debía de saber, que alguien acababa de matar a 3 chicos, a 3 sucesores de **L**

—C, D, E—dijo Near.

—Mi madre… me hablaba de un asesino, en Rochester … Que asesinaba, de acuerdo a las iniciales de las personas —dijo **Kat**—El verdadero nombre de **C**; era: Christopher Colon, **D**; era: Dorian Donegan y **E**; era: Ernesto Emerson.

—Debemos de llamar a **L**, cuanto antes—dijo **Near**. Roger saco su celular y se dispuso a hacer la llamada.

—Llamare a mi madre—dijo **Kat** mientras sacaba su celular.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Light, había aceptado, ser el sucesor de **L**. Luego de que se demostrara su inocencia y la existencia de la Death Note, quedara comprobada en manos de Higuchi.

Ahora, ambos se dirigían hacia, Inglaterra por un caso de asesinato múltiple, dentro de las instalaciones de La Casa de Wammy.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Alexandra y Beyond se dirigieron a la Casa de Wammy, para ayudar en el caso. Beyond, estaba confundido ¿Qué hacía su hija en la Casa de Wammy?

Alex y Beyond, llegaron al mismo tiempo que Light y **L**.

—Vamos, L—dijo Beyond. Los 4 entraron a la casa de Wammy.

—Hola Roger—dijo **L—** ¿Qué paso?

—C, D y Ender. Han sido asesinos—dijo Roger.


	4. El Caso de Wammy House parte 2

**Los personajes de Death Note no nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenece la historia.**

**Los únicos personajes que nos pertenecen son Katherine Birthday y H**

_**Diego: El hijo prodigo ha vuelto. Jamás pensé que H entraría en escena. **_

—C, D y Ender. Han sido asesinados—dijo Roger

— ¿Sabemos bajo que método han sido asesinados, Roger? —pregunto Light.

—C y E, estrangulados. D, fue tirado por las escaleras. Murió al chocar contra el suelo—dijo Roger.

—Debemos de poner a todos los que tengan la inicial **F**, a salvo. Así podremos romper el patrón del asesino—dijo una voz en la puerta de entrada. Era un joven de cabello rubio, ojos carmesí, que vestía con una camisa verde y un pantalón negro.

—Miren quien, a regresado—dijo Beyond mirando al rubio fijamente a los ojos—**Aiden**. Es muy sospechoso, que te hayas enterado sobre lo que ocurría en la Casa de Wammy en tan poco tiempo.

—Sabes bien, que tengo ojos y oídos por toda la Casa de Wammy. **B**—dijo **Aiden**

—Dejemos de pelear—dijo Light—En vez de eso. Ryuzaki, A y B; Nosotros 4 deberíamos de ponernos a buscar al asesino antes de que…—en eso todos escucho como un jarrón se quebraba. Sin perder tiempo. Todos fueron a ver de dónde se originaba el ruido.

Una chica de cabello castaño apareció corriendo, tenía una gran herida en su cuello y comenzó a toser sangre.

—Es **K**—dijo Linda, mientras salía corriendo para buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Alex le quito un pañuelo a su marido mientras comenzaba a hacer presión en el cuello de la pobre **K**.

—**A**—dijo Light mientras le ayudaba, poniéndose detrás de **K**, levantándola un poco, para que la operación fuera más fácil—Recuerda, que no debes de hacer presión directamente en la herida.

—Ya lo sé, Light—dijo Alex— ¡Linda! ¿Dónde está el botiquín?

—Aquí esta, **A—**dijo Linda apareciendo y abriendo el botiquín. Usando una gaza bañada en agua, desinfectaron la herida, luego, **A** uso un poco de alcohol en un paño para hacerle perder el conocimiento.

Todos la miraron.

—Es lo mejor, para poder ponerle los puntos a **K—**dijo Light. Mientras que Linda le pasaba a Light: una aguja, hilo y unas pinzas para coser la herida.

Light, con mucho cuidado, pero rápidamente, cerró la herida de **K**.

—Watary—dijo Light—Llévala a una habitación, debemos de ponerle suero.

—Pero aquí ya no es seguro, Light—dijo Kat—No con el asesino suelto y rondando por toda la casa.

—Katherine tiene razón, Light—dijo Alex.

—**L**, llévala a un hospital, lo más rápido que puedas—dijo Light—**B**, ve con **L**. Nosotros buscaremos al asesino, antes de que ataque a alguien más.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Watary, salió con **L** y **B** hacia un hospital, para poner a **K **fuera de peligro.

Luego de un par de horas, les dijeron que ella estaba fuera de peligro.

Así que los 3 volvieron a la Casa de Wammy.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—**Aiden**, debo de pensar, que ya tienes a un sospechoso ¿no es verdad? —pregunto **L**.

—Ciertamente, **L**. Pienso que es **J**—dijo **Aiden—**Pero… según mis ojos y oídos… **J** desapareció hace 2 días. ¿No es extraño que **J** desaparezca justo y cuando comienzan los asesinatos?

—Es verdad—dijo Mello—**J**, desapareció hace 2 días y es lo bastante fuerte, como para producir esta clase de marcas por estrangulamiento.

—Si en verdad es él—comenzó a decir **L** —Entonces, él debe de tener los planos de los pasadizos secretos de la casa de Wammy.

— ¿Los pasadizos secretos de la casa de Wammy? —preguntaron: **Aiden**, Mello, Light y **A**.

—Watary—dijo L—Necesitamos los planos de la casa.

—Aquí están, **L**—dijo Watary, poniendo los planos de la casa ante ellos.

—Tendremos que movernos con mucho cuidado, de ahora en adelante—dijo Light—Ahora, estamos jugando en el mismo territorio del asesino.

—Todos los pasadizos dan al sótano—dijo **Aiden** —Necesitaremos armas. Cualquier cosa con que defendernos por si nos encontramos con el asesino.

—Oigan todos, vengan a ver esto—dijo Near. Alex, Light y L fueron y encontraron en una de las paredes un mensaje sacado de la divina comedia.

"**Abandonad toda esperanza, aquellos que entréis" (Divina Comedia; Infierno, 2° Canto)**

—Nos está poniendo a prueba el desgraciado—dijo Alex.

—Lo encontraremos y lo entregaremos a la Justicia, denlo por hecho. De no ser así… dejare de llamarme Yagami Light—dijo Light.

—Tenemos los planos de los pasadizos, tenemos a todos los que tengan la inicial **F** en un lugar seguro, tenemos un sospechoso—dijo **L**

**Aiden** se encontraba en un descalzador de las escaleras que daban entre: el 1° piso y el 2°. Ante él, había una ventana donde se vio reflejado.

—_Sé que eres tú. Deja de jugar a las escondidas y enfréntame_—pensó mientras apretaba un encendedor.


	5. Caso Cerrado El Nuevo L

**Los personajes de Death Note, no nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenece la historia.**

**Los únicos que nos pertenecen son: Katherine y ****AIDEN****. Es Aiden no H.**

Light, Alex, Beyond y **L**, se quedaron en la Casa de Wammy.

Ya era bastante tarde, cuando Light comenzó a analizar las pistas que tenían sobre el asesino.

—_El asesino es alguien que puede entrar y salir de cualquiera de las habitaciones, sin levantar sospechas_—pensó Light—_Sea quien sea, es de alguien de quien no se sospecharía, seria alguien que pasaría desapercibido, la última persona de quien se esperaría, un asesinato. Sea quien sea, es alguien a quien se le tiene total confianza... ¿Pero quién?_ _—_Light había analizado a todos los inquilinos de la Casa de Wammy. No podía ser un sucesor. Tenía que ser un empleado, todos estaban seguros de que era un sucesor. Pero, incluso, aunque lo fuera. Hubieran encontrado alguna a pista. — ¡Ryuzaki! —grito Light, mientras salía en búsqueda del detective, ya sabía quién era el asesino. Jamás hubieran sospechado de él e incluso se sorprendió de que nadie lo hubiera advertido— ¡Ryuzaki, ya sé quién es el asesino! —dijo abriendo abruptamente la puerta de la habitación del Detective.

— ¿Ya lo tienes? —Pregunto **L—** ¿Quién es?

—Llama a Watary—dijo Light— Es alguien del círculo de Watary

—De acuerdo—dijo **L**, mientras oprimía un botón, que envió una señal a Quillish Wammy.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Parece ser, que **L** y__Light ya encontró al asesino—dijo Watary a Roger y su ayudante.

Watary llego a la habitación de **L**. Donde encontró a Light, todo agitado.

—Watary—comenzó a decir **L**—Escucha a Light y no lo interrumpas ¿Entendido?

—Entiendo—dice Watary—Puedes comenzar Light.

—Cuando llegamos a la Casa de Wammy. Ustedes me dijeron que el ayudante de Roger deseaba encontrar al Sucesor perfecto—dijo Light, luego pregunto— ¿No es así? Esta es la forma de encontrarlo, matando a aquellos, que no son perfectos. Y solo dejando vivos a un pequeño puñado de sucesores…

—Entre los cuales debería de estar el sucesor perfecto—dijo **L—**Tiene sentido. Ahora, tendremos que capturarlo.

—Antes de hacer cualquier cosa irresponsable—dijo Watary—Busquemos pruebas concluyentes que nos demuestren que es el Sr. Wells.

— ¡Rayos! —Exclamo Light, mientras salía de la habitación, siendo seguido de cerca por **L** y Watary—Cuando Wells, ataco a Linda, dejo una gran herida en su hombro, eso significa que le perforo el hombro a Linda, es posible que el cuchillo se haya roto y Wells haya ocultado el otro trozo del cuchillo. El golpe en el hombro de Linda fue tan fuerte, que el cuchillo se quebró. Él está intentando culpar a **J**, por la rivalidad que hay entre **Aiden** y **J**.

—Y de ese modo enviarnos a perseguir a alguien inocente—dijo **L—**Watary, pon a todos a salvo. Light y yo; procederemos a capturar a Wells.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Light y **L**, se encontraban ante las puertas del despacho de Roger. Ambos abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo.

—Roger, aléjate de Wells. Él es el asesino—dijo **L**. Wells saco una pistola y se la puso en la cabeza a Roger.

—Vaya, vaya… vaya. Lawliet, lo resolviste—dijo Wells—Tal y como se esperaría del gran L. Ahora veo porque razón Lance, te dejo como su sucesor.

—Entonces, no eres el primer **L**. ¿Es eso Ryuzaki? —pregunto Light.

Estaban en una situación de rehenes, Wells tenía un arma. **L** tenía su Capoeira y Light su Boxeo.

—Ryuzaki ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? —pregunto Light.

—No… no lo sé, Light—dijo Ryuzaki

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Stephen Loud. Terminaba por ese día sus negocios para el FBI. Tras llegar a su casa, encendido la TV y saco una libreta negra.

—Buenas tardes—dijo la presentadora—Estamos en una situación de rehenes, en el orfanato "Casa de Wammy" construido por Quillish Wammy. En el interior de la propiedad se alcanza a ver a un hombre amenazando a otro. No hemos identificado al asaltante.

Stephen uso sus ojos de Shinigami "_**Michael Wells**_"; sin hacerse esperar anoto el nombre.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡No se muevan! —grito Wells, mientras aun sostenía por el cuello a Roger, se giró para ver hacia afuera y una cámara lo enfoco—Quizás… quizás… quizás Kira este.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Stephen vio el rostro del hombre y anoto su nombre en la libreta a una velocidad sorprendente.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

(Light POV)

Han pasado 2 años, desde el "Caso de la Casa de Wammy" y 3 desde "el Caso Kira" el cual aún sigue abierto.

El mismo día de haber cerrado "Caso de la Casa de Wammy" Ryuzaki me nombro a mí, como su sucesor.

Se pasó los siguientes 3 meses, enseñándome: como pensaba **L**, como deducía **L**, como hablaba **L**. Entonces, me entere de que para él, ser **L** siempre fue una prisión.

Ryuzaki solo sabía resolver sus casos, sin pensar nunca si era de día o de noche. Sin jamás preocuparse por él mismo.

Con lo único que no pudo, fue con mi necesidad de salir al aire libre.

Descubrí, que Kira, tenía que ser alguien del FBI o de la CIA. Era imposible que un solo asesino, pudiera evadir tan bien a los mayores centros de inteligencia, trabajando todos en conjunto. Fue así que dimos con Stephen Loud, el verdadero Kira.

Juro que voy a matar a Ryuzaki. Este trabajo es asfixiante.


End file.
